


Плохая концовка

by firehawkbitch



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 18:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firehawkbitch/pseuds/firehawkbitch
Summary: https://ficbook.net/authors/1708894?show=about





	

**Author's Note:**

> https://ficbook.net/authors/1708894?show=about

– Красавчик. Не такой, как я, конечно, но сойдет. – он изучающе смотрится в зеркало, приглаживая свои каштановые волосы. На шее и груди, уходя рваными полосками в штаны – неаккуратно зашитые толстыми нитками глубокие шрамы, ещё истекающие свежей кровью. Ему нравится, как это выглядит. Это сексуально.   
  
Наконец-то, этот бесполезный кусок мяса хоть на что-то сгодился. Счастье, что больше не придется видеть жалкое подобие гиперионца в действии и выслушивать его тупые речи и попытки казаться круче.   
  
Еще немного модификаций – и тогда Джек будет доволен.  
  
Эндоскелет прекрасно вместился в тело, а операция прошла более чем успешно. Глупого кексичка Риззи больше нет – теперь есть только герой, который принесет спокойствие и мир на эту сраную планету-свалку Пандору. Они за все заплатят.   
  
Пока-пока, Просперити Джанкшен, ты только первый шаг на пути к созданию Великой Империи Красавчика Джека.   
  
В отделе разработок уже вовсю идут сборки новых эндоскелетов для будущей армии обезумевшего творения Накаямы. Он выиграл – остальные пали. Ха-ха. Им придёт конец: кожаные мешки станут его непобедимым легионом.  
  
Красавчик устраивается в своем кресле в офисе, закинув ноги на стол. Его левый глаз светится желтым. И никакой тебе маски. Он просто симпатяжка.   
  
На столе стоит бутылка виски. Джек подхватывает ее кибернетической рукой и пьет прямо из горла, но вкуса он не чувствует. Жидкость стекает в горло, омывая собой металлический корпус эндоскелета и выливаясь в пустоту, где некогда были внутренние органы. Теперь там пусто. Зачем пирожочку теперь желудок? Зачем ему вообще вся эта человеческая ерунда, если он мертв. Только мешает его телу удерживаться на новой опоре.   
  
Есть в таком существовании свои плюсы и минусы: он не ощущает боли, но не сможет больше насладиться простыми человеческими радостями в виде секса и выпивки, как раньше. Наплевать.  
  
Король вернул себе корону, принадлежащую ему по праву. Не хватало только новой шляпки в его коллекцию в качестве трофея. Но мошенницу, увы, он упустил. Ничего, Джек обязательно найдет ее позже и убьет так же, как и всех, сделав из нее верного бессмертного солдата. Но сначала трахнет. Жестко. Он желал ее, но тугодум Риззи не смог к ней подкатить даже ради спортивного интереса. Слабак.   
  
Взгляд падает на фотографию маленькой девчушки лет десяти в голубом платьице. Его малышка. Изображение напоминает о том, как им было хорошо вместе: о том, как они играли, засыпали в обнимку, когда тыковке снился кошмар, читали сказки. Прелестное создание было единственным человеком, который радовал программиста. Повернуть время вспять он уже не сможет, но месть за их смерти будет сладка.   
  
Реципиенты уже подготовлены и распотрошены, чтобы вместить в себя эндоскелеты. Копии искусственного интеллекта загружены в системы и готовы к использованию.


End file.
